


I’m So Proud of You Connor

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Angst, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: Set after the events at the Eden Club. Connor’s not-so-good decisions leads to some painful realizations.





	I’m So Proud of You Connor

“You deal with that fucking android because I’m done!” Hank snatched his coat up and left the police station. Leaving _____ and Connor standing at his desk, the former tapping her fingers against the edge of the glass surface. Connor watches as Hank left the station as his social relations program detected a poor result to any attempts to stop him. The odds of getting the detective next to him to assist him in continuing the investigation this night were also not that great but better than nothing. 

“We could go to the evidence room and look for other leads, we might be able to get something from the HK400 found at the Ortiz house” Connor spoke matter of factly while looking at ______ expectantly. 

The tapping of her fingers against the desk ceased but she didn’t look up at the android. Her brows knitted together as she was still taking time to process the events of the evening. Her answer came out slow as she finally lifted her head to meet Connor’s gaze. 

“Connor….you shot someone...and you want to go look at the evidence?” 

Folding his hands behind his back, his posture rigid Connor put together his response carefully. If he upset her he wouldn’t get anywhere and this evening was already shaping up to be a total loss. He needed something to give Amanda and he might not have many other opportunities with the android uprising quickly drawing to a fever pitch.

“I know you’re...emotional right now, but we need to work together. The only thing that matters is that we stop the deviants and prevent any more destruction.” 

In a fraction of a second, her expression went from incredulous to angry. Her tone was short and tense as she got closer to the android, 

“You shot somebody, Connor! You murdered a woman in cold blood. Aren’t you the least bit affected by that?”

“You’re mistaken detective. It was only an android.” _____ scoffed and shook her head as he continued all she could think about was the moments that made her heart tie itself to this stupid android in front of her. To this god damn...machine. That’s what he was determined to be right? It didn’t matter how nice he seemed or how endearing he made himself seem. He was programmed to do that. 

“You can’t kill an android, we’re not alive. There’s no ethical dilemma here, I don’t understand the discomfort.” His voice wasn’t short, wasn’t angry, not even cold, maybe _______ could have handled that, some emotion...any emotion but it was the same as it’s always been calculating and meticulous. 

“Jesus, Connor. Do you even hear yourself? You don’t care about how this affects Hank? How it affects me?” Her voice cracked with emotion.

“Do you think we’d react like this if it didn’t matter? Come on, I know you’re better than that Connor.” She held his gaze and _______ swore she saw something change in his expression and for a second hope returned. Maybe deep inside there was something else, maybe Connor really did have the capacity to feel, maybe he needed a push. Maybe.   

Maybe in another life. Another World. With another version of Connor, it could’ve been true. But that wasn’t this reality.

“Detective, I assumed that you already were aware of this but it would be unprofessional and detrimental to your position to let your emotional sentiments towards me hinder our investigation. Let me remind you that I was created to fit into a social situation such as this any attraction you feel is a result of my programming and nothing more.” 

Tears pricked at ______’s eyes as she looked away shaking her head. She snatched her keys from the desk and pushing past the android, walked out the doors of the police department without looking back. 

As Connor watched her leave a weird ping of...something crept its way through his systems. Suddenly Amanda's voice rang loudly in his head clearly pushing down any dissenting thoughts that may have been worming their way through the android’s mind.

“I’m so proud of you Connor.”


End file.
